


Harry Potter and the Siphioner: The Philosopher's Stone

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry Potter and the Siphoner Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Charmed Spells and Powers, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Elemental Magic, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Can Sing, Heir of Hogwarts Founders Harry, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Harry after living with the verbally abusive Dursleys for a few years stumbles upon an other world with only one other person in it. Malachai Parker. After a while after they meet they share their life stories and they become close. After they break free from the prison world Harry gets sent to Hogwarts and Kai Parker is joining him at Hogwarts in the form of an eleven year old</p><p>Beware Hogwarts Harry Potter and Kai Parker are coming to Hogwarts.</p><p>M/M/M/M/M/M Future slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

 

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumors true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

　

* * *

A six year old Harry is running from his cousin Dudley and his gang who are yelling "GET THE FREAK" when he disappears from the spot he was in and suddenly appears in the middle of what seems to be an abandoned shop. Harry gets up off the floor and starts walking around before he realises that no one is around and he goes back into the shop and grabs something to eat when he hears footsteps, he turns around and sees a young man who asks "how did you get here, kid and who are you ?" with a sly smile.

 

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a dozen of his nick knacks are destroyed but seeing that the Headmaster was not in his office he will never know that Harry is no longer at the Dursley home until it's too late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot : Harry after living with the verbally abusive Dursleys for a few years stumbles upon an other world with only one other person in it. Malachai Parker. After a while after they meet they share their life stories and they become close. After they break free from the prison world Harry gets sent to Hogwarts and Kai Parker is joining him at Hogwarts in the form of an eleven year old
> 
> Beware Hogwarts Harry Potter and Kai Parker are coming to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry looks at the young man and says "i'm Harry Potter and i don't know how i got here but i'm glad to be here instead of being chased by my bully of a cousin and his gang" The young man's face softens and asks "why would your cousin and his gang be chasing you ?"

"because i'm a freak of nature and an abomination" replies Harry and as soon as he says the word 'abomination' the young flinches and gets angry before he asks "who says that you are a freak and an abomination ?"

"my uncle, aunty, my cousin and all of the kids at school" replies Harry with his head down. The young man says "you're not a freak, you have magic, you a special"

"i know but how did you know ?" Harry asks the young man.

"i can sense it, i'm what they would call a siphoner, i don't have my magic but i can take someone's magic and use it as my own" says the young man before he says "my name is Kai, Malachai Parker"

"where are we Kai ?" asks Harry innocently.

"Hell, well my own personal hell" replies Kai before he senses something dark within Harry's scar, he takes some of Harry 's magic before he starts chanting a spell. Suddenly a black mist comes out of Harry's scar before Harry faints. After an hour Harry wakes up and asks "what did you do to me ?"

"there was something evil within your scar, so i took some of your magic and got rid of it, you also had some magical blocks on you which i removed, no need to thank me" replies Kai.

"thanks but you could have warned me" says Harry before he grabs his stomach and he says "something's happening" before he collapses onto the floor and he yells as he suddenly goes under a transformation. Harry grows two black cat ears before he grows three white fox tails and sharp claws. He also gets cat eyes and some sharp teeth. After the transformation Kai is just staring at Harry in shock before he helps Harry get off the floor and Harry asks "what happened ?"

"you changed, you have cat ears and fox tails" replies Kai while still in shock which makes Harry touch his cat ears and he asks "what am i ?"

"a cross breed between a neko and a kitsune I'd guess" replies Kai before he says "i'm going to cast a glamour over your body, ok ?" Harry nods before Kai does it and Harry looks human once again.

After that happens Kai takes Harry to where he has been staying before setting up new bed for him. That night they fall asleep and Harry ends up wondering into Kai's bed for comfit and Kai wraps his arms protectively around Harry.

 

* * *

Four years and 2 months later. Harry has grown which shocked Kai before they started to research the prison world and they find out that Harry will be able to age in the prison world, Harry has got some muscle on him and he has gotten a little taller, he also has grown one more fox tail. Harry discovers some of his elemental powers and Kai helps him train as well as trains him in many fighting styles and how to kill someone.

Harry is going through the many spell books before he finds another way out, he runs straight to Kai with the book in his hand and says "i found a way out and it doesn't include a Bennett witch's blood"

"how ?" asks Kai with a proud smile.

"we use my magic and my blood, you siphon some of magic and we chant the spell together" replies Harry before showing Kai the book. Kai smiles widely before he says "as soon as we are free, i am leaving the Gemini coven and we can become one as long as we get other members"

"we'll be able to get other members, once i go to Hogwarts, i remember my mom telling me about Hogwarts from when i was one" says Harry with a tear running down his face. Kai hugs Harry before he says "and i'll join you" Harry smiles before he wraps his arms around Kai and Harry says "i will have to go back to the Dursleys"

"i'll come with you and we will teach them a lesson not to mess with us" says Kai with a slight growl in his voice. They break apart before Kai says "lets get the hell out of prison world"

"hell yea" says Harry before they grab what they need before they walk to the caves where an eclipse and an Aurora Borealis is shining before they do wat they need to do to escape. After five minutes they are in the middle of little whinging, in the middle of the day with no one around. They walk to privat drive and walk to number four. They stop at the front door, Kai turns to Harry and asks "do you want to knock or should i do it ?"

"i will" says Harry before he raises his hand and blasts the door open with magic before he steps inside and sees the Dursleys in the living room and he says "ding dong" with an evil smile. Petunia and Vernon both get up and Vernon asks "where have you been BOY ? answer me FREAK"

"that's no way to talk to family" Kai says to Vernon before he makes a fist in the air before Vernon grabs his throat as he chokes before Harry says to Kai "we need him alive, remember"

"i know but i would really enjoy killing him" Kai replies.

"so would i but we need him for the plan to work" Harry says to Kai who releases Vernon and says "you will respect us, we are far more superior than you"

"you are nothing but FREAKS and ABOMINATIONS" yells Vernon before charging at Harry who responds by throwing a fire ball at Vernon before he throws one onto the fire place which scares Petunia and Vernon. Harry then asks "where is my dear cousin Dudley ?"

"what kind of name is Dudley ?" asks Kai.

"what kind of name is Malachai ?" Harry asks Kai.

"touché" says Kai before he asks "why do you want him anyway ?"

"to thank him, if he wasn't chasing me i would have never met you" Harry replies with a sly smirk before Dudley walks into the house with his friends. Harry and Kai faces them and Harry says "hello cousin" Dudley looks shocked before he asks "where were you FREAK ?" as his friends laugh but Harry notices that Dudley didn't have any venom in his voice and he smiles before he says "i was with Kai, he is a friend"

"who's Kai ? and who would want to be friends with a FREAK ?" Piers Polkiss asks Harry.

"i am" replies Kai before he waves his hand and makes the door fix itself and locks it which shocks Dudley and his friends as Vernon and Petunia start whimpering. Kai turns to them and says "don't worry, we need you two and your son alive for our plan to work but i am curious why did you take Harry in if you didn't really want him here ?"

"he had a letter with him when he was dropped off here" replies Petunia before she grabs it from a box on the top of the fireplace and hands it to Kai with nervous hands which Kai grabs and says "Harry told me everything that you, your husband and your son have done to him, you are lucky that we need you or i would kill you myself" before Petunia says "i was jealous"

"why ?" asks Kai tilting his head a bit.

"she had magic, she was a witch and i wasn't" replies Petunia with a scowl.

"and i am a siphoner, i don't have magic of my own but i can siphon it from others, my family called me an abomination because of it" says Kai before Harry places a comforting hand onto Kai who turns to him and smiles. Kai lets Petunia's hand go before he turns to Dudley's friends and asks himself "what are we going to do with you all ?" with an evil smile and Harry says "we erase their memories of magic and then we curse them.

"what kind of curse are you thinking foxy kitten ?" Kai asks Harry who thinks before replying "a different curse for each of them, the ones who really deserve it though, i can sense that not all of them really want to be apart of the gang"

"like who ?" asks Kai.

"only one of them doesn't want to be apart of the gang" says Harry before the boy who he is talking about steps forward and asks "how did you know ?"

"i'm a powerful sorcerer" replies Harry before he turns to Dudley's gang before he turns to the boys and asks "what's your name ?"

"Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley" he replies before he says "i join last week after me and my parents moved here a month ago"

"that's ok, if you don't mind but i am going to curse your friends" says Harry.

"we're not friends with that FREAK" Piers says to Harry as Justin flinches before Harry asks "want to join our coven ? i can sense the magic within you"

"yes i would like that a lot, will you be going to Hogwarts ?" Justin asks Harry who nods before he says "Kai is joining me too"

"really ?" asks Justin and Kai nods before he grabs Harry shoulder and then waves his hand over his body, he changes into an eleven year old before he changes back into his original form as everyone in the room except Harry are staring at him and Justin asks "why did you grab him ?" pointing at Harry.

"i'm a siphoner, i can siphon magic from other people and use it as my own" replies Kai before he introduces himself and Harry to Justin who stares at Harry before he says "i don't care who you are as long as we are friends"

"why did you say that to him ?" Dudley asks Justin.

"because he defeated he-who-must-not-be-named and became the boy-who-lived because he survived the killing curse" replies Justin. Harry nods and says "i remember"

"you do ?" Justin asks Harry who nods before he and Kai waves their hands at Dudley's friends who all collapse onto the floor before Harry and Kai erase their memories of any magic before they curse each of them. The boys all get up after waking up and they leave the Dursley house after Dudley tells them that they have to leave and Harry tells the Dursleys and Justin his and Kai's plan and they agree to play along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

A week after returning to the Dursleys home, which is Dudley's birthday, Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Kai gets one too, they both reply to the letters accepting going to Hogwarts before they head to the zoo where Harry ends up freeing a snake which make Vernon angry since he used magic but is stopped by Harry who sets the walrus sized man on fire as soon as Vernon tries to grab onto him. Eight days later there is a knock on the front door of the Dursley home, Vernon answers the door as Kai uses a glamour to turn himself into an eleven year old boy and grabs Harry's hand as a large man with bushy black hair and a bushy black beard walks into the house before he faces Harry and gives him a cake that says 'happee birthdae Harry' which makes Kai look at Harry with a raised eyebrow which Harry shrugs to before Hagrid introduces himself to Harry and Kai. After talking for a bit Harry asks Hagrid "can we go and pick up my friend Justin ? he is going to Hogwarts too"

"ok, let's go and get your friend" replies Hagrid after a moment of hesitation before he gets a glimpse of Harry and Kai's joined hands before he ushers then to join him so that they can leave an Harry asks "where are we going ?"

"you'll see" replies Hagrid before they leave the house

After picking Justin up they head to the Leaky Caldron which they enter and they listen to Hagrid talk before he tells them why he is there while brushing his hair away from his lightning scar and the bartender exclaims "well, bless my soul, it's Harry Potter" everyone stops what they are doing before a lady goes to shake Harry's hand but Kai steps in front of Harry and says "back off" with venom in his voice. The lady backs off before Kai says loudly "no one is to go anywhere near Harry or else" and Harry says to everyone including Hagrid "he is very protective of me"

"of course i am" Kai says to Harry with a smile before he says to Hagrid "don't we have somewhere to be" narrowing his eyes at Hagrid.

"oh yes, alright lets go" says Hagrid urging them to follow him before they follow Hagrid to a brick wall, Hagrid taps some of the bricks with his umbrella before the wall opens up by shifting it's own bricks before Diagon Alley is revealed. Hagrid looks at Harry and sees that he isn't as excited while the Finch-Fletchley boy is excited to be there and is about to run towards one of the shops but is stopped by Harry who says "we need to get our money first"

"that's right, off to Gringotts we go" says Hagrid before he leads them to the wizard bank. At the entrance there is a message which says

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there"

Harry then says "it's a warning against thieves"

"cool" says Justin before Kai rolls his eyes and says "let's go, we have things to do"

"right" says Harry before they walk over to the front desk and says in perfect gobblegook "hello master goblin, i am Harry Potter and i would please like to see my vaults" The goblin, Hagrid and the other goblins all stare at Harry in shock before Goblin replies in gobblegook "hello, Mr Potter, do you have your key ?" Harry clicks his fingers which makes a key appear which he hands over to the goblin which shocks Hagrid who starts checking his pockets and asks Harry "how did you do that ?"

"magic" replies Harry with a roll of his eyes, The goblin says to Harry in gobblegook "come with me, we need to talk in private"

"can Kai and Justin come with me ?" Harry asks the goblin in gobblegook.

* * *

The goblin nods before he leads Harry, Kai and Justin towards an office and the goblin knocks on the door before they hear a gruff "enter" they enter the office where they see some parchment on a desk and another goblin who the first goblin says to "Mr Harry Potter is here, i recommend that he gets an inheritance test"

"he had some blocks on him, i was able to get rid of a few of them but i wasn't able to get them all, i used most of my strength to get rid of the dark presence that was inside Harry's scar" Kai says to the goblin who pales before explaining what the dark presence was and Kai explains about the blocks he found without mentioning his creature.

"come forward Mr Potter" the goblin says before Harry steps forward and the goblin says "i need some of your blood which you will drop onto these enchanted parchments and it will tell you everything you need to know, "

"of course" replies Harry before he takes out a knife from his pants before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the pieces parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. Kai heals Harry's cut using magic. The first parchment finishes glowing and Harry picks it up and reads it.

* * *

**Inheritance test**

**Harry James Potter**

**Confirmed Lordships**

_Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

_Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

_Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

_Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

_Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

_Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

_Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

_Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

_Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

**Confirmed Family Vaults**

_Potter Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Emrys Vault_

_Le Fay Vault_

_Black Vault_

Harry was shocked at the lordships as was Kai who then says "shit Harry, you're rich"

"wow, i didn't know" says Harry before he looks at the second parchment which are the result of the Interference test. He reads it.

**Interference test of Harry James Potter**

**Abilities Test**

**Natural ability / Status**

_Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 60% Block Remains._

_Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore / 20% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 80% Block Remains._

_Omnilingualism / Blocked 100% / 25% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 75% Block Remains._

_Parseltoungue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 70% Block Remains._

_Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore/ 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 95% Block Remains._

_Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 95% Block Remains._

_Elemental Magic / 100% Block by Albus Dumbledore / 25% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 75% Block Remains._

_Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 45% Block Remains._

_Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 95% Block Remains._

_Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 55% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

_Wiccan Magic Including Powers/ Blocked 100% by Lily and James Potter._

_IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore / Remaining IQ 144_

_Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 5% Unblocked by Unknown Source / 95% Block Remains._

_Horcrux / 100% Destroyed By Unknown Source._

Harry looks shocked before he says "i didn't know just how many blocks i had but i'm sure my parents had a very good reason to block my wiccan magic and powers"

"you are probably right, i'm sorry i couldn't get rid of all the blocks Harry" Kai says to Harry who just hugs Kai and says "it's not your fault and i'm sure that the goblins here have a way to remove the blocks"

"yes, we have a way to remove them, would you like that ?" asks the goblin sitting at the desk. Harry nods before they move into another room where all of the blocks are removed and Harry is unconscious for a while. After Harry wakes up, he looks at Kai and mutters "mate" before he jumps into Kai's arm and scent marks Kai's neck which shocks Kai before he sees another parchment which says

* * *

**Harry James Potter Creature Inheritance**

**Creature**

_Half Kitsune, Half Neko. A Neksune_

**Souls Mates**

_Malachai 'Kai' Parker_

_Four Unknown Soul Mates_

The first thing out of Kai's mouth once he reads it is "i'm one of Harry's soul mates ?" which shocks Justin and the goblin replies "it would seem so"

"holy shit" exclaims Harry who reads the parchment before looking at Kai who just kisses him on the forehead. Before they leave they listen to Harry's parents last will and testaments which completely shocks them. After that Harry grabs the other pieces of parchment and places them in his pocket to read at another time before they head towards Harry's trust fund vault which they are lead there by a goblin named Griphook who was extremely shock by Harry's perfect gobblegook before they grab some money from the vault and they meet back up with Hagrid who gets something from vault 713 and asks Harry, Kai and Justin to secrecy. They start to do their shopping. After a while they stop at the entrance of Knockturn Alley before Harry says to Kai "i want to get my wand from somewhere other than someone who trusts Dumbledore"

"i totally agree" says Kai before he turns to Justin and says "distract Hagrid while Harry and I go and get a custom made wand for ourselves"

"what if i want to get a custom made wand too ?" asks Justin.

"where is Hagrid anyway ?" asks Harry.

"the owl place" replies Justin before they sneak off down Knockturn Alley to get their wands.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is sitting in his chair thinking about the fact that in a month and one day that Harry Potter was going to be at Hogwarts. He will be told by Hagrid that Voldemort was in Slytherin. He will look up to Dumbledore who saved him from his nasty relatives. He will befriend the Weasleys youngest son and become a Gryffindor after the youngest Weasley boy tells Harry that the Slytherin House is evil and only dark wizards go there. He will go through a test to make sure that Voldemort doesn't get the Philosophers stone which Dumbledore had stolen from it's owner. 'Like is good for me' Dumbledore thinks to himself. He is in for a complete shock when Harry arrives at Hogwarts. Beware Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for Harry is not what you think and beware of Malachai 'Kai' Parker too !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send comments and kudos !
> 
> Next Chapter will show Harry, Kai and Justin getting their own custom made wands, Harry meeting Draco Malfoy and he also gets his familiars before he goes to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

All three of them head towards the wand store in Knockturn Alley, they enter the store and they see a man working in the shop and Harry clears his throat drawing the attention of the man who turns to them and asks "what may i do for you three young men ?"

"we are here to get our wands" replies Harry.

"i would have thought that you would go to Ollivander's" says the man.

"we don't trust anyone who trusts Dumbledore" says Kai as Justin nods. The man raises his eyebrow before he starts grabbing a few things from behind the counter and says "you will choose the wood, oils, the core and gemstones for the wand"

"will you do that for all of us ?" asks Kai.

"yes, each of you will get a custom made wand" replies the man who then introduces himself as Henry before he lays many pieces of wood on the counter and says "i want you to close your eyes and feel which wood would suit you even more"

"ok" says Harry before his hand stops over one of the pieces of wood and Harry says "this wood feels right"

"the wood of the white oak tree" says Henry before saying "this wood represents immortality and it was rumoured to be used in a spell a thousand years ago, this piece is from the same tree that the piece of wood that was used in the spell" before placing several bottles of oils down for Harry to repeat what he did with the wood. He ends up choosing the Lily Oil and he says "this one" pointing at it and the man says "Lily oil, what's that your mother's name ?"

"yes, it was" replies Harry with a slight nod.

"now for the cores" says Henry before he places several different cores onto the counter and Harry repeated what he had done before, only this time it took several passes of his hand before he asked "is it possible that there can be four core elements ?"

"four ?" asks Henry in shock before Harry nods and says "these seem to call to me but only three of them don't feel right" before showing Henry the core elements and Henry gasps before he says "the blood of a siphoner (which shocked Kai), the hair from a Kitsune tail, the hair from a Neko and basilisk venom, those are very unique cores but you say that the Kitsune hairs, the Neko hair and the blood of a siphoner don't feel right ?" Harry nods before Kai whispers to Harry "maybe the hairs have to come from you" Harry looks at Kai before looking at Henry and saying "we need you to vow to not reveal anything about what we are going to show you" Henry nods before he does the vow and he is shocked when Harry lowers his glamours and he stares at the Neksune in front of him before he snaps out of it and vows to not use the hairs for nothing but making the wand and if there are any spare that he will destroy them before he takes six hairs from one of Harry's tails, he places them in a bowl and he takes six hairs from Harry's neko ears (the outside of his ears) and places them in a different bowl before he says "this doesn't solve the siphoner's blood problem"

"take mine" says Kai before Harry takes out his knife, grabs a bowl and cuts Kai's hand making that blood drip into another bowl before Kai heals his hand. Henry grabs the three bowls and says "you can now pick the gemstones that you can have on your wand"

Harry chooses his gemstones which are, a lapis lazuli, an opal, an amethyst, a moonstone, an emerald and a ruby which shocked Henry and he says "the gemstone will help channel magic and make it more powerful" Harry nods his hand before looks around the room before he sees three objects the catch his eye and he walks over to them before picking them up and he says "i feel that these three items will help complete my wand, is it possible to add these to the wand too ?" Henry looks at the three items before gasps loudly and he says "these will make the wand even more powerful"

"what are they ?" asks Kai. Harry nods at Henry who shows the three items. One of them is a ring, the second is a very old golden snitch and the third item is a tooth from a white stag. Justin gasps before he pulls out a book and says "James Potter's patronus was a white stag"

"my dad ?" asks Harry and Justin nods before Harry grins before he asks "can these be added to my wand ?"

"yes they can but i don't know what the ring is" replies Henry.

"i do, the ring was made my witches at the request of someone from the Gilbert family, there are only three in the world as far as i know, the rings are able to revive a normal human from the dead if they are wearing one of these rings" Henry looks shocked before turning to the golden snitch and he asks Kai "what would happen if i were to melt the ring to use on the wand ?"

"it would make the wand unbreakable" replies Kai before Kai and Justin repeats the same process that Harry went through before Henry says "come back in a couple days and you three will have your wands" The three boys nod before they head back to Diagon alley where they head to the robe store and they are directed to where they need to go and Harry is seated next to a blonde boy who asks "are you going to Hogwarts too ?"

"yes, Kai, Justin and I are all going" replies Harry before the blonde introduces himself just as another boy comes in and is seated on the other side of the blonde and introduces himself after the blonde greets him and they tell Harry that they have known each other for years and Harry tells them that he has known Kai since he was six before he introduces himself, Kai and Justin before Theo says "Harry Potter" in shock and Harry nods while Draco is in shock but it doesn't show and he asks "what house do you think you will be in ? Theo and I will be in Slytherin"

"i'll probably be in Gryffindor, well i'll go wherever Kai goes but i do hope that i can be friends with people from all four houses" replies Harry before Draco's father calls for him and Draco says "bye, see you on the train" before he leaves.

An hour later Harry, Justin and Kai are in the pet store where they are getting a familiar each. Harry is near a cage where a white fox kit with red tipped ears and tail is and he decides to buy her but first he gets her permission hello young kit

you speak to foxes ? asks the kit.

i speak to all animals replies Harry before he says i would like to buy you, is that ok ?

yes, i would love to get out of this cage and go with you replies the kit. Harry turns to the clerk and says "i would like to buy this fox kit please"

"are you sure ?" asks the clerk.

"yes, she is perfect" replies Harry and the clerk says "10 Galleons" Harry hands over the money before he lets the fox kit out and he asks her what is your name ?

i don't have one yet but i would like it if you gave me a name replies the kit.

i think the name, Vixen will be a good name, do you like it ? asks Harry. Vixen nods before Harry carries her towards Kai but is distracted by a black kitten with blue eyes and he says to Vixen I feel like i should talk to him Vixen nods and Harry walks over to the kitten. After he talks to the kitten, he buys him and names him eclipse. Harry meets up with Kai who ended up with a wolf cub and Justin got a cat too but his is ginger before they meet up with Hagrid who got Harry a snowy white owl who Harry named Hedwig before they head to the leaky caldron after Harry says that he will get his wand in a few days because he was a bit tired which Hagrid falls for and tells Harry that it's ok.

* * *

Three days later Harry, Kai and Justin return to the wand store and they get their custom made wands. Harry's wand is beautiful but not completed as Kai has to do a bit of magic to complete it. He takes the melted Gilbert ring before he cast a spell and the melted ring's metal is placed onto the length of the 15 inch wand in a twirling pattern before he does the same thing with the melted golden snitch but the twirl goes in the other direction. The finishing work is amazing before the gems are placed onto the wand with magic and the white stag tooth is in the wand's handle. The wand flies from Henry's hands into Harry's hand before it lights up. Kai and Justin get their wands before they head to Hagrid who takes them back to their homes, once they get back and Hagrid leaves Vernon says to them "i will not have you waving that thing around in this house, if you do i will break it"

Harry and Kai smile before they point their wands at Vernon who becomes quiet before Petunia comes out of the kitchen and she screams when she sees their wands before she says to Harry "we will be having guests soon, please put them away" in a stammering kind of way and Harry says "Kai and I are going out for dinner anyway" before he and Kai put their wands away and head upstairs to change their clothes before they head out the door to go to get their own dinner.

* * *

The next few weeks go by without a hitch until Piers Polkiss and his other friends decide to try and hurt Harry and Justin. Justin and Harry are outside, at the park, when Piers and his friends come up to them and Piers says to them "oh look the two FREAKS are all along with out their bodyguard" in a taunting way making Harry smile at Justin but before he can respond Piers says "let's teach these FREAKS a lesson" but before Piers can pull a punch Dudley does it first and punches Piers right in the face which makes Piers' friends charge at Dudley. Harry summons a katana and a bladed whip out of thin air before he uses the whip to cut Piers across the face and he points the end of the katana at Piers' neck and he says "threaten me, my friends or my family again and i will slit your throat but before i do that i will slice into your body and into the bodies of all of your little gang in front of you before i do this same thing that i do to them to you. I will also do it if i find out that you have hurt anyone or any animals too, am i clear ?" Piers and his gang all nod their heads once they realise that Harry is very serious about his threat before they run off. It's the 1st of September at 10:00 AM when Hagrid picks Harry, Kai and Justin up and they all head to the train station but before they get to the the platform Hagrid checks the time and he gives them their tickets before he disappears and Kai says "he left us here"

"i'm sure he didn't mean to" says Justin before Harry says "come on, we are going to be late" before they all head towards the platform before they see the platform number which is platform 9 3/4. They walk around for a bit until they see a family of red heads and Harry asks after hearing the woman say something about muggles "can you help us please ?"

"of course dear, is it your first time at Hogwarts ?" asks the woman.

"yes, mine, Justin's and Kai's first time at Hogwarts" replies Harry.

"that's great, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well" says the woman motioning her hand at a red headed boy who nods at them before the woman tells them how to get on the platform and they do it. Once they are on the platform Harry, Kai and Justin all go to place their stuff onto the train. Suddenly two indentical red headed boys go to them and asks if they need help with their luggage which the three boys accept and the twins help with the luggage before the three boys board the train and they find a compartment to sit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> Next Chapter will show Harry, Kai and Justin ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, things happen on the train before they arrive at Hogwarts and they all get sorted into their houses and classes begin


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Kai and Justin find an empty compartment on the train. They sit down in the seats for the train ride to Hogwarts and Harry takes out the paperwork from Gringotts and starts to read them again, he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

_Emyrs_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Peverell_

_La Fey_

_Bennett_

_Warren_

_Potter_

Harry rereads the list before he says to Kai "i am a Bennett witch"

"what do you mean ?" asks Kai before Harry hands the list over to him and he reads it before he laughs outloud which surprises Justin who asks "what are you laughing about ?"

"it turns out that i am from the Bennett family whose blood was needed to free us from the prison world that Harry and I were trapped in" replies Kai.

"wow" says Justin. After a while the compartment door opens and at the door they see the red headed boy that they met earlier before getting onto the platform, the boy looks around before he sees Harry and he walks in before he sits down across from and he says "i'm Ron Weasley, it's nice to meet you"

"Malachai Parker" says Kai.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" says Justin.

"Harry Potter" says Harry before Ron widens his eyes and asks if Harry has the scar which Harry shows and Ron says "wicked" which makes Harry and Kai rolls his eyes before they talk more before Draco walks into the compartment with two others and Theo but as soon as Ron sees Draco he sneers at him and asks loudly "what are you doing here Malfoy ?"

"he is here to see me, of course" replies Harry with a smirk before he says "i met Draco and Theo before i met you Ronald" before Draco says "i need to go, we shall see each other at school, Harry" before he leaves and Ron starts complaining about Draco and Theo being in the compartment which is interrupted when a girl with bushy brown hair comes into the compartment asking if anyone had seen a toad because a boy named Neville had lost one and Kai replies "no, i'm sorry, what's your name by the way ?"

"i'm Hermione Granger and you are ?" replies Hermione.

"i'm Malachai Parker and come on in" says Kai which makes Ron look at Kai with a look that said 'what the hell are you doing ?' and Hermione walks in and sits next to Harry before she looks at him and she suddenly says "holy cricket, you're Harry Potter" Harry nods before he says pointing at Justin "that's Justin Finch-Fletchley" Hermione looks at him and she says "it's nice to meet you Justin"

"it's nice to meet you too" replies Justin before Hermione turns to Ron and asks "and you are ?"

"Ron Weasley" replies Ron with a mouth full of food. Hermione starts talking about all the books she read before Ron disappears from the compartment before she starts talking about the books about Harry which Harry interrupts by saying "that's impossible"

"why ?" asks Hermione.

"because i was in the muggle world" replies Harry before Ron comes back and Hermione gets up and says "you four better change into robes, i expect we'll be arriving soon" before she heads out of the compartment but before she leaves she tells Ron that he has some dirt on the side of his nose before she leaves.

* * *

They arrive at the station and they hear Hagrid yell "right, then, first years, this way please! come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up" all of the first years get out and they head towards Hagrid who leads them to some boats and tells them that only five to each boat after Harry greets Hagrid.

Harry, Kai, Justin, Draco and Theo get into one boat while Ron who is sulking because he wanted to be in the same boat as Harry is in a different boat with a few other students. As they float towards Hogwarts they look at the castle and Harry says "so this is the school that my ancestors created" in a whisper to Kai who nods before they arrive at the castle and they all are lead to where a stern looking woman is waiting.

The woman and Hagrid talk before she says to the students "welcome to Hogwarts, shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she pauses before saying "While you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rules breaking and you will loose points, at the end of the year, the house with the most points wil be awarded the house cup" they hear a toad croaking before a boy yells "Trevor" before going to pick the toad up and he says "sorry" to the woman who says "the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" before walking away.

Five minutes later the woman comes back and says "We're ready for you now, follow me" before she starts walking away with all of the first years following her. A moment later they enter the great hall and as they are walking they can hear Hermione telling someone about the ceiling. They stop walking once they are in front of a hat and the woman says "before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" and Harry mutters to Kai "Dumbledore looks really old"

"i think he is at least one hundred years old" says Kai before Dumbledore gets up and says "i have a few start-of-term notices i wish to announce, the first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a most painful death, thank you" before he sits down and Kai says "that's just inviting students to go there"

"i agree" says Harry and Justin nods. After the announcement Professor McGonagall stands in front of the first years next to a stool which has an old het which suddenly starts to sing. After the hat finishes it's song Professor McGonagall says "when i call you name, you will come forth, i shall place the sorting hat on your head" she picks up the hat "and you will be sorted into your houses" before she reads "Hannah Abbot" and the hat yells "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Seamus Finnegan" is called next and the hat is placed on her head before it yells "GRYFFINFOR"

"Terry Boot" the hat yells "RAVENCLAW" and the names continue until "Hermione Granger" and as Hermione walks up Ron mutters to Harry "mental that one, i'm telling you" and Harry rolls his eyes as the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR" then Draco Malfoy is called and before the hat is even on his head it calls "SYLTHERIN" and Ron says "every witch or wizard who went bad was in Slytherin" and Harry says "i doubt that" and Kai agrees along with Justin.

Before long Justin's name is called out and he walks up to the hat, glares at Dumbledore which Dumbledore doesn't notice as he turns before sitting down and the hat goes on his head before yelling "HUFFLEPUFF" and Justin smiles before walking to Hufflepuff house then Theo is called and he also ends up in Slytherin with Draco. Then Harry is called and he walks up, looks in Dumbledore's eyes before turning around with a smirk and he takes a while to be sorted before the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR" and Harry gets up, walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits between Kai and Neville, and they watch as the rest of the students are sorted and after the sorting they start talking.

The students are silenced by professor McGonagall tapping her spoon on her glass before saying "your attention, please" before Dumbledore gets up and says "let the feast begin" and a whole bunch of food appears and they start getting food to eat. Seamus is telling them that his mom's a witch and that his dad is a muggle and Hermione tells them of her parentage and but when someone asks Kai.

Suddenly they hear Ron scream before Kai can reply and they see a ghost appear and Harry says to the ghost "hello, sir, how are you ?"

"i am great and welcome to Gryffindor" replies the ghost as the other ghosts all appear in the great hall. A while later they are lead to the Gryffindor common room by Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and they walk past some paintings which are moving which shocks Isaac before they walk to the common room. When they get to the entrance they see a fat lady in a painting who asks "password ?" and Percy says "caput draconis" and the painting swings open and the follow Percy inside where he tells them where the dorms are and that their trunks are already there before leaving.

Harry, Kai, Ron, Seamus, a boy named Dean and Neville all share a dorm together. They all go to sleep but Harry and Kai stay awake and talk for a bit before they set an alarm and head to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Kai wake up at 6 in the morning, they have a shower before they get dressed and they head out for a run before they head to class. Harry and Kai arrive twenty minutes early for class and about five minutes later Draco, Theo, Hermione and Justin arrive early for class and they start talking. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall arrives and she says "you can enter the classroom now" before walking away and they all head into the classroom. After everyone had entered the class, they see a tabby cat on the desk as Ron Weasley runs into the classroom clearly late and he breathes out in relief before the tabby cat turns in professor McGonagall which makes Ron say "that was bloody brilliant"

"thank you, mr Weasley for that assessment" says professor McGonagall before she says something else and Ron sit next to Harry and asks "why didn't you wake me up ?"

"i woke up at 5:30 this morning" replies Harry.

"oh, why ?" asks Ron.

"morning run with Kai, we always did it" replies Harry before he starts back with his work, after a bit Harry puts his hand up and says "i've finished my work professor" Professor McGonagall walks over to him and grabs his work before inspecting it and she says "well done, Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for completing your work first"

"thank you Professor" replies Harry before Hermione, Justin, Kai, Draco and Theo finish their work and Professor McGonagall lets them leave the class early. Harry, Kai, Hermione, Justin, Draco and Theo all leave the classroom and they find a place to sit and chat before their next class. They are talking about random things when Justin asks Harry "what did you mean when you asked if i wanted to join your coven ?"

"Kai and I are creating our very own coven, we are looking for members" replies Harry before Hermione asks "what kind of coven will it be ? and who will be in the coven ?"

"we are looking for people in all of the four houses" replies Harry before Kai says "we will be using traditional magic, Kemiya, wiccan magic, other forms of magic and of course magic using our wands"

"isn't wiccan and traditional magic the same ?" asks Justin.

"i was researching a lot and it's not the same, the wiccans follow the wiccan reed and the witches of traditional magic follow the rules of nature" replies Harry before Kai says "my old family follow the laws of nature and they called me an abomination because of what i am"

"what are you ?" asks Hermione.

"a siphon" replies Harry before he tells Draco, Theo and Hermione which makes Hermione gasp before she tells Draco and Theo what she knows about siphons before their next class which is with Professor Flitwick. After the class with Flitwick the six eleven year olds head to their first potions class and they enter the classroom, sit down and wait for professor Snape and when he enters the classroom he says as he enters "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" he gets to the front, turns to the class and says some stuff about the class before he says "Mr Potter, our new celebrity, what would i get if i add powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood ?" Hermione raises her hand and Harry replies with "you would get a draught of living death, that potion is a extremely powerful potion that can make the person or persons who drink it fall asleep, sir"

"correct, five points to Gryffindor" says Snape before he asks "where would you look if i tell to find me a bezoar ?"

"a bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons, sir" replies Harry. Snape almost smirks before saying "correct, another five points to Gryffindor" he then asks "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane ?"

"there is no difference between the two they are the same plant which also has the name of aconite, sir" replies Harry and Snape says "correct, ten points for Gryffindor" before he turns to the class and asks "what, aren't you writing this all down ?" and the class start writing down the information that they just heard as Snape turns around and strides towards his desk. After they finish all of their classes the six eleven year olds all enter the Great Hall for dinner and Ron comes up to Harry to drag him away from Kai and Hermione but Harry says "i am staying right here"

"oh come on Harry, i'm your best friend, you don't need them" says Ron and Harry says "Kai is my best friend, not you" before he rips his arm from Ron's hand before he nods at Justin who gets up from the Hufflepuff table and walks over to Harry before Hermione, Kai, Harry and Justin walk over to the Slytherin table and Harry asks Draco "can we sit here, we don't want to be over at Gryffindor table with Ron Weasley"

"yea, sit down" replies Draco while some of the Slytherins stare at Harry with shock which Harry notices before he explains why he is at the Slytherin table instead of the Gryffindor table.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry, Kai, Justin, Draco, Hermione, Theo and the other first year students all head to their first flying class. They are each standing next to a broom when Madam Hooch strides past the students before she turns towards them and says "welcome to your first flying class, well what are you waiting for everyone step up to the left side of your broom stick" which everyone does before Madam Hooch says "stick your hand over the broom and say 'up'" Harry does it and the broom flies straight into Harry's hand. The other students keep trying and Harry looks at Weasley as he tries and the broom smacks him in the face making Harry, Kai and Justin laugh at him.

After a little while they are told to mount their brooms and then kick off the ground, hover for a moment before touching back down which they all do but Neville's broom starts flying higher and higher as he yells "down, down" before the broom takes off. The broom crashes around on the castle before he falls off and breaks his arm and he is taken to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch before telling the students not to fly on their brooms. One of the Slytherin boys named picks up Neville remebrall and says something that upsets Harry who says "give it back"

"no I think I'll keep it" says the boy. The two argue on the ground before the boy flies up on his broom and Harry follows him up. After a while the boy throws the remberall away and Harry flies towards where the boy threw the rememberall and Harry catches it unknowingly in front of Professor McGonagall before he flies back down to the other students who are cheering. Professor McGonagall comes out of the castle and yells "Mr Potter, come with me please" Harry follows Professor McGonagall to wherever she is heading to which is the fifth year defence against the dark arts class and she asks Professor Quirrell if she could borrow Wood who gets up and walks up to Professor McGonagall and she says to him "Wood, I have found you a seeker" before looking at Harry who looks shocked before smiling and he nods accepting the position.

* * *

Later that day Harry is walking with Draco, Theo, Kai and Justin talking about the fact that he is the youngest seeker in a century before Harry talking about how nervous he is about being on the quidditch team which Hermione overhears and she shows them an old trophy which has Harry's dad's name on it and Justin says "you didn't tell me your dad was on the team ?"

"i didn't know" replies Harry before staring at the trophy and then they all head towards the common rooms and the staircase changes suddenly before stopping near the third floor corridor on the right hand side and they all move off the staircase and they head towards the door that's in front of them and Justin asks "does any body feel that we shouldn't be here ?"

"it's the third floor, we're not suppose to be here, it's forbidden" says Hermione.

"let's get out of here" says Harry and they all turn around and start to leave when they see Mrs Norris, Filch's cat who starts meowing loudly and the five eleven year olds run away from the cat and they get to a door which is locked until Hermione unlocks it with Alohomora and they go through the door before closing it. After they hear Filch leave and Kai says "I think he is gone"

Justin says "that was close"

"I agree" says Draco and Theo nods before Justin says "I bet Filch thinks the door is locked"

"it was locked" says Hermione.

"and for a good reason" says Harry before the other seven turn and see what Harry is looking at which is a giant three headed dog. The dog sees them before it start barking as they yell loudly before they run out of the room and they get back to their common rooms so that they can go back to sleep.

Two weeks before Halloween Harry, Kai, Draco, Theo, Hermione and Justin are sitting in the Great hall and they are talking until the topic of Halloween comes up and Harry says "I'm dressing up, I never got to do it, I'm dressing up"

"dressing up ?" asks Draco. Harry, Hermione, Kai and Justin explain to Draco and Theo about Halloween that muggles do and they both decide that it will be fun to dress up for Halloween which Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan, Michael Corner and Lisa Turbin over hear and they ask Harry "can we join you ?" Harry nods before the four who overheard the conversation all sit down and they discuss costumes before Michael Corner says "do we need to ask the professors if we can do this ?"

"we may need to ask our heads of house" says Harry and they all agree before they head to Professor McGonagall's office and she tells them to enter and when they do they see that she is sitting at her desk, Harry walks forward and he says "we would like to talk to you about something"

"what about ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"Halloween" replies Harry.

"what about it ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"we were wondering if we could wear some costumes ?" asks Harry.

"it would depend on the costumes and if it's ok with the Headmaster and the other heads of houses then it's ok by me" replies Professor.

"cool, um, when do you think we could meet the headmaster ?" asks Harry.

"I will send a message asking if you can wear costumes, speaking of, what are your costumes ?" says McGonagall before the question.

"we haven't really decided on anything but I already know what my costume is" replies Harry with a smirk before Kai says "I have too decided what my costume will be"

"what will your costumes be ?" asks Professor McGonagall after she asks Dumbledore about them wearing costumes and Harry replies "I want my costume to be a surprise" Dumbledore sends a reply letting them dress up for Halloween which makes Harry and his friends very happy before Professor McGonagall says "you may go now, you can surprise us all on Halloween"

"thank you Professor" says Kai before they head out and head to the great hall again to discuss costumes ideas. They talk for a bit before Justin asks Harry "what is your costume ?"

"you will see on Halloween" replies Harry before he repeats the question to Justin who replies the same.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry and his friends are all in charms class learning how to levitate a feather which all the group all do earning points for their houses. Ron is struggling and Hermione tries to help him. After class the group hears Ron saying mean things about Hermione to Dean and two other boys before laughing and she bumps into Ron's shoulder before walking away and Harry grabs the boy by the throat and says "I'm her friend, if I hear you say anything like what you said again and I will make you regret it and be warned you have just messed with the wrong person" before letting go of Ron who runs off and Dean says "that was cool"

"thanks, Dean" says Harry before walking off with Justin, Kai, Terry, Lisa, Seamus, Draco, Theo and Michael to find Hermione who disappears and they decide to head to their dorm rooms to get changed into their costumes and give some time to Hermione as she may need to be alone.

That afternoon at 5 Harry is in his dorm room putting on his costume when a book appears in bright white lights and Harry opens the book before he reads out loud an incantation before he places to book into his trunk and he finishes getting dressed in his costume before Kai enters the room in his costume and says to Harry "you look so hot in that"

"thanks, i like being so bad, i feel like doing bad things" replies Harry in a sultry way before he walks up to Kai and places his fake dark blue French manicure nails that had been sharpened a bit onto Kai chin in a flirty way before he winks at Kai and struts away from Kai in his dark blue high heel boots. Kai looks at Harry as he struts away while thinking if only he was older before he follows Harry.

Harry and Kai meet the others at the entrance of the great hall and Justin says to Harry "nice Killer Frost costume" Harry is wearing Dark blue high heel boots with white fake fur, a dark blue dress with no back that you pull up your body and clips around the neck with white fake fur around the neck part of the dress and at the trim on the dress that has no sleeves while wearing palm less arm gloves that has a loop to fit around the middle finger which are dark blue with white fake fur on the top of the palm less glove while he wears dark blue lipstick, white powder on his face, black eyeliner and he dyed his hair white with he magically made to grow longer, he also has fake breasts under the dress to make it look more realistic with a dark blue mask that has white fake fur around the edges of the mask.

Kai looks at him/her and says "I think you look amazing Killer Frost"

"thanks Firestorm" replies Harry/Killer Frost.

Kai is dressed up as Firestorm (the Ronnie Amell version from The Flash) with an orange mask.

Terry is dressed up as a vampire (Vampire Boys version) with fangs and a black mask.

Theo is dressed up as a musketeer wearing a blue mask with a real sword.

Draco is dressed up as another musketeer also wearing a mask but it's silver with a real sword.

Justin is dressed up as the third musketeer with a yellow mask with a real sword.

Seamus is dressed as a leprechaun with a green mask that has four leaf clovers on it.

Michael is dressed as a pirate captain with an eye patch and Lisa is dressed up as an angel with white wings, a gold halo and a white mask. They wait five minutes to gather up their courage before Harry steps forward, pushes the doors open which makes everyone look at him/her and the group with shock before Harry/Killer Frost struts into the great hall with the others following before they stop and Dumbledore stands up before he says "some students asked if they could dress up since it is done in the muggle world and I said that it was ok, I'm sure that they will reveal who they are as soon as possible"

"we might reveal who we are under our costumes but we might not, it will depend on our moods" says Harry/Killer Frost in a female American accent before draping himself/herself over Kai who kisses Harry/Killer Frost's cheek and Dumbledore says "you can take your seats now" The group all split and head to their tables before they sit down and Neville asks "where did you get the costume ?"

"we magically made our costumes" replies Kai before grabbing something to eat as the Weasley twins try and figure out who is dressed up as Killer Frost before Harry asks Neville "where's Hermione ?"

Parvarti told me that she spent all of her time in the girls bathroom, crying" and Ron looks at Harry who sneers at him before turning back to his food. Five minutes later the door to the great hall open with a bang and professor Quirrel runs in yelling that there is a troll in the dungeons before fainting forward and the students all panic before Dumbledore silences them and tells them that the prefects will lead them to their dorms and Harry realises that the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons and that the Ravenclaws are close too and he says "but sir the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeon and the Ravenclaw dorm is close to it"

Dumbledore looks a little surprised but puts on a 'not shocked' mask before telling them that the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws will stay in the Great Hall with the prefects while the others head to their dorms. They are being lead to the Gryffindor common room Harry realises that Hermione doesn't know about the troll, he, Kai, Justin (who was in the Hufflepuff group) and Terry all run towards wherever Hermione is and they see the troll leave the dungeons and head into the girls bathroom where Hermione is and they hear her scream before they run into the toilets where they see the troll smashing the toilet stalls where Hermione is and Harry yells "Hermione move" which she does, near where the sinks are which are smashed as the boys throw objects at the troll before suddenly the troll turns and tries to attack the boys but is stopped when Harry puts his hands up suddenly making the troll and the leaking water that is spraying everywhere freeze in place.

Hermione uses this chance to run to the boys as Harry studies his hands before he thinks of ice before he thrusts his hands towards the troll and ice comes out of them making the troll covered in ice just in time for the room to unfreeze and Harry leaves the head of the troll unfrozen before they all use their wands and they levitate the troll's club up into the air and they drop it onto the troll's head, knocking it out and two minutes later the teachers all enter the girls bathroom and Professor McGonagall says "oh my goodness, explain yourselves"

"Hermione was in here crying because a boy named Ron Weasley said that she was a know it all and it was no wonder that she had no friends but she does, she has me, Kai, Justin, Draco, Theo, Michael, Lisa, Seamus and Terry and she didn't know about the troll so we all decided to warn her but it was too late" says Harry.

"the troll found me and if Harry, Kai, Terry and Justin didn't come here, I would probably be dead" says Hermione in a sad and still shaken up way.

"well Ron Weasley just lost ten points for what he had done, but you are very lucky, not many first year student fight a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, ten points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck" before she tells them to get to their common rooms.

* * *

The exact moment that Harry got his book another book appears in the bedroom of a boy in the town of Beacon Hills after he found out that he was adopted. He opens the book and he starts reading it until he comes across an incantation which he reads out loud before he places the book in his drawer before his adoptive mother knocks on the door before she enters and says "you know that we love you, right ?"

"do you, do you really ?" asks the boy before he pushes past his adoptive mom and leaves his room before he goes out the front door and walks away from the house and outside he sees the boy who lives across the road from sitting outside and the sheriff's son walking his dog who both see the boy and they both chase after him as he enters the preserve. They catch up to him and attempt to talk to him but he yells "leave me alone" and he suddenly makes a tree catch fire which slightly burns the two boys who followed him and he asks "are you ok, i don't know how that happened"

"I think you did it when you yelled and I don't blame you for the slight burn marks on me" says one of the boys and the three boys all walk closer to each other before they are close enough to talk which they do as they sit on the ground. Ten minutes later they see a sixteen year old boy with an older woman walk in the preserve and the couple stop walking before they kiss making the eleven year old boys scrunch their noses in disgust before the sheriff's son says "that's illegal, the woman should be in prison"

"why ?" asks the boy living across from the adopted boy.

"she is clearly older than him and he is clearly underage" replies the sheriff's son before the couple stop kissing and the woman suddenly stabs the teenager and whispers in his ear as the eleven year olds see smoke rising and the teenage boy drops the knife onto the ground before running towards the rising smoke as the older woman yells "you will be too later Derbear". The sheriff's son and the boy who lives across from the adopted boy grab some large branches off the ground, sneak up to the woman before the sheriff's son wacks her over the head and he says "we have to help the teenager"

They run and they see the teenage boy try and get inside but is stopped by a barrier of some kind before the sheriff's son along with the other two run up to him and says "the barrier must stop whatever you are, let us do it"

"how can you help ?" yells the boy before he says "i'm sorry but my family are inside the house" just as a bunch of people including the woman appear surrounding the house with guns and the sheriff's son yells "you should know that my dad is coming with the entire police force" making some of the men drop their weapons and run off before the boy who lives across from the adopted boy says to the adopted boy "this might be a good time to see what else you can do" just as the sheriff's son breaks what seems to be a mountain ash barrier before the teenage boy runs inside to get his family and lead them out with the sheriff's son who insisted that he come along while the adopted boy and the by who lives across from him distracts the woman and her friends which the adopted boy does when she suddenly fires her gun at the boys but the bullet is stopped when a forcefield suddenly appears in front of them.

The forcefield stays up as the teenage boy and the sheriff's son comes back out with the teenage boys family who are all alive with some smoke inhalation before the woman and her friends leave the area just before the police and ambulance arrives. The teenager tells his family about the woman and his mom and dad scold him for dating an older woman before comforting him when he breaks down in tears when it comes clear that he almost lost his entire family just as his older sister arrives.

The sheriff comes up to them and takes their statements including the adopted boy's statement before the teenage boy's mom tell him that his son helped save them and the sheriff says to his son "i am soo proud of you"

"these two helped" he replies pointing at the adopted boy and the boy who lives across from the adopted boy who both tell the sheriff what happened not including the forcefield. The sheriff's son gets scolded for hitting the woman before getting hugged for his bravery. The teenage boy thanks the three eleven year olds before he asks why they were in the preserve and the adopted boy tells them without telling about the fire that he accidently caused and the book that appeared out of nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

The exact moment that Harry got his book another book appears in the bedroom of a boy in the town of Rosewood after his sister had gone out with her friends. He opens the book and he starts reading it until he comes across an incantation which he reads outloud before he places the book in his drawer before his mom knocks on the door and asks "can you go to the store for me and get some milk, we've run out"

"yea, i'll do that for you" replies the boy before he takes the money that his mom is giving him for the milk and if he wants something for himself before he goes outside, grabs his bike and helmet before he rides down to the store. Once he gets there he goes into the store, grabs some milk and a packet of salt and vinegar chips before he goes to pay for the items and he leaves the store and rides home. After dropping the milk off at home for his mom and the chips, the boy heads for a ride around the street and while he is on his ride he sees his sister talking to her friends before he rides past and after a while he is alone and he suddenly thinks about his sister's crush and he suddenly disappears in a puff of black and white smoke and he reappears without his bike right in front of his sister's crush who is naked, hard and looks completely shocked when he sees the boy appear in front of him before he asks "how did you get here ?" as he covers his groin.

"i don't know, i was riding my bike, i thought of you and then i appeared here" replies the boy.

"you were thinking about me ?" asks the boy's sister's crush.

"yea, then i appeared here, where you are, naked and hard" replies the boy cocking his head to the side before the boy's sister's crush rushes to put on some clothes and he comes back wearing his clothes but he has the outline in his pants of his hardened dick which the boy stares at before he sees the magazines that the boy's sister's crush was reading and he sees all of the naked men in them, he walks over to them and says "so, you're into guys"

"yea, what of it ?" is the reply the boy gets.

"so am i" replies the boy before he grabs the boy's sister's crush's hand and has it caress his body before he drops it and walks out of the room. The boy's sister's crush just stands there before he chases after the boy who is standing near a puddle of water which seems to be dancing and following wherever the boy's hand is. The boy's sister's crush walks up to the boy and watches the water before he asks "how are you doing that ?"

"i don't know" replies the boy before the water drops back into the puddle as they hear a car enter the area. The boy's sister's crush says "my brother's home"

"cool" replies the boy before the crush's brother gets out of the car, closes the car door before he walks over to his younger brother and the boy before asking "what are you two doing here ?"

"nothing" replies the boy.

"why are you just standing out here ?" asks the brother and the boy's sister's crush asks "why do you want to know ?"

The crush's older brother is about to reply when the boy says "it's a secret, can you keep it ?"

"yea, i can keep it" replies the crush's older brother before the boy and the crush tells him everything that happened which shocks the crush's older brother.

* * *

The exact moment that Harry got his book another book appears in the bedroom of a boy in District two of Panem. The warrior boy opens the book and reads it before he come across an incantation which he reads it out loud, he hides the book in his room before he leaves and heads to the training centre for a late training session. After he finishes training the boy starts walking home before he sees a man attacking a girl who suddenly yells "let go of me you creep !" the attacker tries to cover the girl's mouth with one hand while trying to restrain her with his arm, the boy starts to get mad and the earth suddenly begins to shake making the man let go of the girl in shock and the girl runs up to the boy as the earth keeps shaking and the girl says to the warrior boy "snap out of it, the world is shaking" which snaps him out of whatever trance he was in which makes the earth stop shaking which surprises the girl who asks the warrior boy "were you the one making the earth shake ?"

"i think so" replies the boy before the man that was attacking the girl gets his friends and says to them "surround them both, they will make good slaves"

"i don't think so" yells the girl before she yells "i am no-one's slave"

"i agree with her" says the warrior boy and the men start attacking them. The warrior boy and the girl start fighting and after a while they are almost captured when the warrior boy feels the need to scream which he does, a high pitched scream that brings the men to their knees with their hands covering their ears at the same time. The warrior boy stops screaming and he looks at the men who are all knocked out by the screams. The girl turns to the warrior boy and asks "what the hell was that ?"

"i don't know" replies the warrior boy when he sees two people approach them and one of them who is the winner of the 65th hunger games asks "what happened here ?"

"i don't know" replies the girl before she glances at the warrior boy who is staring at the two new comers and says "you guys are two victors of the hunger games"

"that's correct" says the winner of the 63th hunger games with a grin before the winner of the 65th hunger games asks knowing that the girl was lying asks "what really happened here ?"

The warrior boy explains what happened including the earth shaking, which the two victors felt which they commented about, and the scream, which the two victors heard which they also commented about, after the explaination the two victors are shocked over the explaination before the victor of the 65th hunger games says "keep what you can do a secret, espeacally from the capitol, they might try using you to fight and kill people or maybe even try and transfer your power to others who might try and abuse the power"

The warrior boy agrees before he asks the two victors "what are you doing here ?"

"we are here to help you and the others train for the games, but i think that while we are here that we help you train whatever it is that you can do" replies the victor of the 63th hunger games which the other victor agrees to. The girl then asks them "how long are you in district two for ?"

"two weeks" replies the victor of the 65th hunger games.

"awesome" replies the warrior boy with a smile before he says "i have to get home, it's pretty late"

"we'll walk with you" says the victor of the 63th hunger games. They start walking and they talk while they walk. Once they get to the warrior boy's house the two victors kiss him on the cheek and with a wink at him they both walk away leaving the warrior boy who is blushing and the girl who is giggling at the boy's house and the girl says "someone has a crush"

"shut up" mutters the warrior boy while blushing before they both enter the warrior boy's house and ask if the girl can sleepover for the night since they had become friends which the warrior boy's mother allows since his father is out because he got a call about some child smugglers/traders in district two.

* * *

The exact moment that Harry got his book another book appears in the bedroom of a boy who is the son of the richest man in the town of Neptune. The rich boy is not in his room when the book appears, no is outside his father's office when he parents think that he is out with his friends and he hears they arguing, now this isn't new to the rich boy but the conversation shocks him when he hears his father yell "you're the one who wanted to adopt our son before you got pregnant with our daughter !"

"yea, i wanted to adopt him and if we didn't he would probably in a home instead of being here" replies the rich boy's mother before she says "it's not like the boy is anything like us anyway, people are going to figure out that he is not ours" The rich boy backs away from the door before he silently runs back to his room where he sees the book laying there, he opens it and starts reading it until he comes across an incantation which he reads outloud before he places the book in his drawer before his mom knocks on the door and says "your father and I are going out for a bit, the nanny is here to look after you and your sister"

"yes, mom" replies the rich boy before his mother leaves and he mutters "not that you really are my mom" before he gets off his bed and exits his room to find his sister and the nanny in the living room watching the tv and the rich boy says "i'm going out"

"but-" the nanny starts to say before the rich boy says "i want to be alone for a while" and he leaves the house. The rich boy walks down the street before he sees the sheriff's daughter walk up to him and she asks noticing that something was wrong "what's wrong ?"

"it's nothing to worry about" replies the rich boy clearly lying but the sheriff's daughter doesn't push the issue and they walk together for a while until they suddenly hear some yelling and they run towards it when they hear a younger voice scream out "no" before they hear an older male voice yell "just stay still, everything will be fine, we are going for a nice little trip, we are going to get you some help"

The rich boy runs towards the voices, raises his hands and suddenly a bolt of lightning comes out of his hands and strikes the man holding the boy who is struggling and escapes when the man lets go of him and the boy yells "i don't need help"

"yes, you do" replies the man before the rich boy asks the boy "what's his problem ?"

"he found me looking at naked men online" replies the boy before the rich boy says "i do that too"

"you look at naked men on the internet ?" the sheriff's daughter asks the rich boy who nods and the sheriff's daughter just shrugs before she says "that's cool" before they turn their attention towards the man who had gotten up and the rich boy says "unless you want to be struck by lightning again, i suggest that you leave"

"you and who's army" replies the man before the rich boy says "i can strike you with enough lightning that you will end up a vegetable, do you think i am joking ?" with a growl and the man pales before he runs away and the boy that they rescued says "thanks, he was going to send me to a revertion camp for gays"

"not on my watch" replies the rich boy and the sheriff's daughter nods before they head to the beach to talk.

It's the next day after Halloween and Harry, Kai, Justin, Terry, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Michael and Lisa are sitting at the Ravenclaw table, eating their breakfast and Harry's friends try to get Harry to eat something before the quidditch match that day.

* * *

Later that day Harry is wearing his quidditch uniform and he and the team head to the quidditch pitch and Harry talks to Oliver Wood before the game starts since Harry is extremly nervous about the game. The match begin when the team flies into the air and they take their positions before the match begins.

A little while into the match and the score to 20 even Harry's broom starts to shake and try to throw him off which shocks Harry and Kai who is in the stands with Hermione, Seamus and his other friends all look on as the broom tries to throw Harry off and Hermione says "i think Snape is jinxing the broom"

"i doubt that" says Draco before he sees Quirrell and he says "Kai light Quirrell's robes on fire" Kai nods before he goes. Five minutes later the broom Harry is on stops jerking around and Harry flies around before he spots the snitch and he chases after it before he gets too low and he falls on the ground. He gets up and starts yacking up before he spits out the golden snitch before he holds it out for everyone to see. After the game Harry and his friends talk to Hagrid who ends up revealing the name of the three headed dog and that the dog is guarding something that belonged to Nicholas Flammel.

* * *

A week before the christmas holidays, Albus Dumbledore is reviewing everything that has happened since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts as well as his behaviour, like rejecting the Weasley boy in favor of the Malfoy boy, the group that he has, the halloween incident with Harry correcting him about where the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws should go, rescuing the Granger girl with the Parker boy and two Hufflepuffs, not Ron Weasley and it will not do. He needed to be put on the light path and away from the dark path, after he defeats Voldemort, he will be sent to prison for being dark because of Voldemort's influence and the horcrux inside him. Harry Potter needs to become friends with the Weasley boy which means he has to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Grinning he thinks that Harry will stay at Hogwarts for the holidays which means that he will find the mirror of Erised.

* * *

After they found out the Nicholas Flammel they start researching Nicholas Flammel until it's the Christmas Holidays which Harry and his friends are going to the Malfoy Manor. It's the 21st of December, Harry and all of his friends are leaving for the holidays, they walk up to professor McGonagall who looks at the list and is about to let Harry pass, knowing that he will be spending time with the Malfoy's, when professor Dumbledore stops him and says "I'm afraid you can not leave for the holidays Harry, it will be too dangerous for you" Harry laughs at him before he says "and yet a troll got into the school and was defeated by four boys in costume"

"four boys ?" asks Dumbledore.

"yea, Kai, Terry, Justin and me, we were in costumes for Halloween, I was killer frost, Kai was fire storm, Justin was the musketeer with the yellow mask while Terry was a vampire, the Vampire Boys movie version of a vampire anyway, Vampire Boys is a muggle movie" says Harry before he says "Firestorm is a hero while Killer Frost is a villain in some comic books"

"you dressed as a villain ?" asks Ronald Weasley.

"yea, Killer Frost is a bad ass woman who kicks butt" replies Harry with a smirk and Dumbledore says "it is not safe for you to leave Hogwarts, i ask you to kindly go back into the castle"

"no can do, my parents are expecting him and i will have to tell my father that you didn't let him out of school for the holidays, Harry is going to be a guest at the Malfoy yule ball"

"it's going to be fun" says Harry in a giddy way before he starts to walk towards the train but is stopped by Dumbledore who insists that Harry stays at Hogwarts but it doesn't work when Harry says "i am going to stay with the Malfoy's, you have no right to tell me what to do outside of school and it's the holidays, so goodbye" Harry waves at Dumbledore before he gets onto the train.

* * *

Four days later they all wake up and they get Draco's parents awake, as soon as it is time the eleven year olds start opening their presents. It's Harry's turn to open his presents which he does until he gets to the present which was sent by unknown person which he opens and he reveals it to everyone before he puts it on and his body disappears. After finding out that it's an invisibility cloak they cast a spell to find out who sent it which turns out to be Dumbledore. Draco's parents shake their heads at the man who sent an invisibility cloak to an eleven year old who would probably use it for mischief. Six days later, at midnight Harry uses the invisibility cloak to search the restricted section with Kai and he opens the wrong book which starts shrieking and draws the attention of Filch who comes their way and they run away from the restricted section and towards where Snape is, who is talking to Quirrell before they both head into what seems to be an empty room except for the giant mirror which Harry reads "the mirror of Erised" and when he looks into it he sees his parents and he tells Kai who says "let's go, this mirror is not a good thing to have in this castle"

"i agree" says Harry before they both walk out of the room before they head to the Gryffindor common room to tell Hermione and some others in Gryffindor about the mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the last chapter for this story.

The next two months had been nice and quiet execpt for when Ron tries to insult Kai which makes Harry angry and he threatens Ron to make sure he never does it again. It's Valentines Day and Dumbledore is sitting at the head table watching all of the mail come in, he then sees Harry get a few Valentines Day presents and he heads down to intercept the presents.

Harry is opening his presents when Dumbledore says "i need you to hand those over to me, i need to inspect them"

"why ?" asks Kai.

"just in case they are cursed" replies Dumbledore.

"they aren't cursed" says Kai before Harry opens one of his presents which turns out to be a paradon diamond pendant necklace which is from a secret admirer and he asks Kai to help him put the necklace on him which Kai does before Harry opens his other presents before Dumbledore walks away. Harry opens one of the cards and he reads that it's from a girl named Ginny and when he opens the present he smells something wrong with the present which had some chocolates and a love potion with a photo of the girl.

* * *

Two months pass with ease and Harry and his friends all do their school work because they decide to lay off the investigation about the third floor corridor on the right hand side and they just hangout and be normal kids before they find out about who Nicolas Flammel is and what he made before they decide to wait until it's night time and they sneak out and head to Hagrid's hut and when he answers the door they all say in unison "we know about the philosophers stone"

"right, come in" says Hagrid before Harry, Kai, Draco, Michael, Justin, Theo, Hermione and Lisa all enter Hagrid's hut and they sit down to talk. After a while they suddenly hear some clanking from the pot that hangs over the fire in the hut. Hagrid gets up, puts on some mitts and he walks over to the giant pot and he takes out what looks like an egg which he places on the table and after about a minute of staring at the egg, Draco suddenly says "that's a dragon egg" before he turns to Hagrid and asks "how did you get it ?"

"I won it, off a stranger I met down at the pub, he seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact" replies Hagrid while he looks at the egg whih shakes a bit before Harry asks as the egg shakes on the table "what did the stranger look like ?"

Suddenly the egg explodes and they see a wing before they see another wing and then they see a cute little baby dragon who Harry smiles at before he turn to Hagrid and says "you can't keep her here"

"it's a him and why not ?" says Hagrid.

"no, it's a she and because you live in a wooden hut, one sneeze from her and the hut will go up in flames" replies Harry as the others all agree before Hagrid names the baby dragon Norberta and the baby dragon says i hate that name which makes Harry say "she hates that name"

"how do you know ?" asks Michael.

"Harry can talk to animals" replies Kai.

"AMAZING" says Hermione looking at Harry who then asks the baby dragon how about Dracona ?

Dracona ? asks the baby dragon. Harry nods and the dragon nods before he says to Hagrid "she likes the name Dracona"

"ok" replies Hagrid before Harry asks "who gave you the egg, what did they look like ?"

"i don't know, i never saw his face, he kept his hood up" replies Hagrid.

"you and the stranger must have talked" says Harry. Hagrid nods before he says "he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after, i told him 'after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem"

"was the stranger interested in Fluffy ?" Theo asks Hagrid.

"of course he was interested, how often do you come across a three headed dog ?, even if you are in the trade, but i told him, 'the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him', take Fluffy, for example. Play him some music and he will fall asleep" replies Hagrid before he realises what he had said and he then says and repeats a few time "i should not have told you that" before he stops someone in the window and asks "who's that ?"

Harry and the other turn around and they see Ronald Weasley who realises that he was caught and runs away. Justin curses before he asks "how are we going to get back without getting caught ?"

"i think i have an idea" replies Kai as he looks at Harry who gets the same idea before he picks up Dracona and says "Weasley saw her, he will tell a teacher about her, so we will take her with us and then we can send her somewhere safe" Hagrid agrees before they head back to the castle and Harry uses his freezing time power and the invisibilty cloak to get them all back to their dorms. When Harry gets back tothe Gryffindor common room he sees his fox and cat on his bed and Vixen asks why do you have a baby dragon ?

Hagrid had her replies Harry before he places Dracona on his bed before he changes his clothes and goes to bed but before he falls asleep the Weasley twins enter the room and Harry hides Dracona but it's too late and they see her. Harry explains what happened and they tell him about their brother who works with dragons and they decide to send Dracona to him to look after.

* * *

The next day Harry and his friends find out that Ronald Weasley had lost fifty points off of Gryffindor because he was out late. Ron walks up to Harry and says "i know that those Slytherins made you come out last night, if we go to professor Dumbledore, i'm sure that we could tell him that they forced you to go with them"

"i have no idea what you are talking about, i think you need to see someone about these delusions that you are having" replies Harry, making Ron mad and he stomps off to his friends and starts ranting about Harry and how unfair it is that Harry is being brainwashed by the Slytherins which makes some of the group glare at the Slytherins while Seamus, Neville and Dean all roll their eyes before they get up from their place at the table, walks over to Harry and Seamus asks "can we sit here with you, Ron is getting on our nerves"

"yea, go ahead" replies Harry before he goes back to eating. Vixen and Eclipse trot into the great hall, everyone stares at the two before Ron goes over to them and picks them up before he asks "who does these two belong to ?"

"they are mine" replies Harry with a slight growl before Fred says "give them back to Harry"

"why would he need a stupid fox and a stupid cat ? he is the boy-who-lived, he doesn't need them. how about i just get rid of them ?" Ron asks in a rude way which the two familiars take offence to and they scratch into Ron's arm making him drop them but before he can get them again Harry is next to him with his hand on his throat and he says "threaten my famliars again and you will not live another day"

"Mr Potter, unhand Mr Weasley now" he suddenly hears from Dumbledore. Harry turns to Dumbledore and says "he threatened my familiars, i thought to threaten him instead"

"ok, Mr Weasley, thirty points from Gryffindor for threatening a wizard's familiars and detention with Hagrid tonight. Mr Potter detention for threatening a student with Hagrid tonight" says Dumbledore before he walks away. By the time it's night time Kai, Justin and Hermione all end up with detentions with Hagrid.

They follow Filch out to meet Hagrid who tells them that they are going into the forest. They head into the forest before they split into two teams . One team has Kai, Hagrid and Justin while the other has Ron, Hermione and Harry who end up bringing Fang with them. After ten minutes all of which Ron is complaining about, the group come across a unicorn laying on the ground with some cloaked creature kneeling over it, drinking it's blood before Ron screams and he runs away with Fang following him. Hermione takes out her wand as Harry takes out his katana. The cloaked creature charges at them before a centaur leaps over them and scares the creature away before he turns to the two eleven year olds and talks to them.

* * *

The next morning Harry is in the Gryffindor common room talking to Kai, Hermione, Justin, Terry, Draco, Theo, Michael and Lisa telling them about his and Hermione's meeting with the centaur and the creature. They realise that whoever is after the stone works for Voldemort and they agree to wait until night time to get the stone and they also agree to tell professor McGonagall. They all run towards McGonagall's office before they enter it without knocking and after everyone is in they lock the door and McGonagall says "explain why you burst into my office and locked the door now"

"someone is after the philosipher's stone" says Harry.

"the stone is protected" says McGonagall.

"we know that but someone is going to try to steal it" says Kai.

"the stone is protect very well" says McGonagall and Harry growls and says "we don't think that whoever is after the stone will care about the protection that you have guarding the stone, whoever it is will still try to steal the stone" as he slams his hands on her desk making ice grow and he says "we are going to check on the stone with or without your help, Professor"

"fine, i will join you" says McGonagall before she says "meet me here at 9 o clock tonight"

"yes professor, thank you professor" they reply in unison before they unlock the office door and leave. Harry comes back and says "make sure Dumbledore is not in the castle when we go check on the stone, i don't trust him at all"

"ok Mr Potter" replies McGonagall before Harry leaves.

* * *

That night Harry, his friends, Seamus and Neville all head to professor McGonagall's office where they meet up with profesoor McGonagall and the other heads of houses which shocks Harry and his friends before McGonagall explains why they are there and they all head to the third floor corridor on the right hand side. They enter the room with Fluffy in it, Fluffy is asleep before the harp suddenly stops and Fluffy wakes up, he growls at them before Harry stands in front of them and says stop, we are here to get the stone from whoever works for Voldemort

why should I listen to you ? asks Fluffy before Vixen and Eclipse arrive and they talk to Fluffy who steps aside to let them through. Vixen and Eclipse decide to stay with Fluffy and professor McGonagall says to Harry "i didn't know you could talk to animals"

"it's one of my skills" says Harry before they get past the devil snare which Neville and Hermione does before they tell the others how to get past it too (without the professors helping them).

They get to a room with flying keys and a broom which Harry rides to fetch the correct key and after he does they exit the room before they get attacked by the other keys (without the professors helping them).

The next room is a giant chess board, Draco, Kai and Michael takke charge and tell the others what they need to do and after the messy chess match they win after Kai checkmates the white king after their knight is taken (without the professors helping them).

They get to another test which has a set on potions in it and they figure it out within ten minutes (without the professors helping them) and they all walk through the fire to the final test which is the mirror of Erised where they see professor Quirrel standing in front of the mirror and Kai says "i knew it" before Harry yells "back away from the mirror and you won't get hurt, Quirrel" Quirrel turns around before he grabs his wand but it is broken when Harry summons a red and black baseball bat with the word Goodnight (which is red on the black part of the bat) and the name Harley on it (which is also red on the black part of the bat with some red diamonds next to it) and some other writing on it and he hits Quirrel with it making Quirrel fall backwards before he nods at Kai who takes out a knife and holds it next to Quirrel's throat and he asks "where is Voldemort ?"

"you dare speak his name ?" asks Quirrel.

"yea, we dare" says Harry before Justin take off Quirrel's turbin which shows another face which Harry hits with the baseball bat after he realises that it's Voldemort and Harry walks over to the mirror, raises his bat before he swings it at the mirror and breaks it, revealing the philosopher's stone which Harry picks up and hands over to the professors and he says "keep it or give it back to Nicholas Flammel, we don't care" before they surround professor Quirrel and Michael asks "what are we going to do with him ?"

"nothing" replies Voldemort before he frees himself from Quirrel's body and the wraith flies away. Harry and the others all leave the room and head back to where they belong and the professors return the stone to Nicholas Flammel who tells them that the stone was stolen from him.

The next morning the entire school knows about what happened on the third floor but they don't know who was involved.

* * *

The exact moment that Harry got his book another book appears in the bedroom of a boy in the town of Glen Oak who is sitting in his room with his little sister and he picks up the book before he starts reading it until he comes across an incantation which he reads out loud before his older brother enters the room.

The preacher's boy hides the book before he leaves the room as his older brother grabs his younger sister so that they can head out while the preacher boy goes out and heads towards his friends house after telling his mom where he is going and as he walks down the street, he watches everyone before a man suddenly grabs him and tries pulling him into a van when the preacher boy suddenly becomes intangible and he slips out of the mans grip before he raises his hands at the man and blows him away with a gust of wind which two boys(one is his eldest sister's age while the other is two years younger than his eldest sister) see and the older of the two asks the preacher boy "are you ok ?"

"yea, i'm fine" replies the preacher boy before he runs off while the two boys just stare at the scene before a police officer arrives and the two boy tell the officer everything that happened not including the gust of wind and that the boy had run off after he got free.

* * *

The last night at Hogwarts the great hall is decorated in Slytherin colours because they had won the house cup. Dumbledore stand up and tells them the house points. Hufflepuff is in fourth place with 352 points. Ravenclaw is in third place with 426 points. Gryffindor is in second place with 472 points and Slytherin is in first place with 482 points and since there is no way for Dumbledore to add more points to Gryffindor house, he announces that Slytherin had won the house cup.

The Slytherins cheer for winning while Dumbledore looks at Harry with worry when he thinks that Harry didn't go after the stone like he was supposed to do and Harry didn't summon him (Dumbledore) for help 'In fact Harry didn't go anywhere near the third floor corridor on the right hand side' thinks Dumbledore as he walks Harry interact with his friends. Dumbledore thinks about getting the Weasley family to meet Harry at Kings Cross station to keep him away from the Parker boy, the Malfoy boy, the Nott boy, the Boot boy, the Corner boy, the Turbin girl and anyone else that Dumbledore didn't approve of.

The next day all the students are getting onto the Hogwarts express to head home when Harry gets a photo album of his parents from Hagrid and they head to Kings Cross station where they are met by Mrs Weasley and her youngest daughter who looks at Harry with adoring eyes and Harry reconises her from the photo in his valentines day present and decides to ignore her before he talks to the twins before Ronald decides to walk over to them and pull Harry away which Harry doesn't like and he says "don't touch me" befre he pulls his arm towards himself and glares at Ron.

Mrs Weasley goes over to them before she pulls Harry into a bear hug which he fights before she lets go and asks "what's wrong, dear ?"

"nothing you need to worry about" replies Harry before he sees his uncle and says "we need to go, my uncle is here"

"we ?" asks Ginny.

"yea, Kai and I live together" replies Harry before grabbing Kai who is talking to Justin and they walk to Vernon who is turning purple and Harry says "don't you dare make a scene" with a growl before Vernon mumbles something and walks towards his car with Kai and Harry following him. They drive back to number 4 privat drive and they head inside the house to prepare for the summer holidays.

* * *

The moment that Harry and Kai were heading home the adopted boy from Beacon Hills is with the sheriff's son, the boy who lives across the road from him and the teenage boy that almost lost his family at the teenage boy's new house, in the living room, when he suddenly yells out and topples over onto the floor in pain and he suddenly under goes a transformation. The teenage boy's parents run into the room as the adopted boy suddenly grows a pair of white feathered wings, some wolf fangs, some claws and his body glows white for a bit before the light dies down and when the adopted boy gets up he asks "what the hell happened to me ?"

"you got wings and wolf fangs" says the sheriff's son.

"and claws" says the boy who lives across from th adopted boy.

"we need to find a way to hide these new features" says the teenage boy and the adopted boy waves his hand over his body which turns it back to normal before he says "i can wear this glamour and everyone agrees before the adopted boy asks "why did my body change ?"

"i don't know" replies the teenage boy's mother before she heads into the libarary to research the reason for the transformation.

* * *

The moment that Harry and Kai were heading home the rich boy in Neptune is sitting in the room of the sheriff's daughter with the sheriff's daughter (her father isn't home), the rich boy's sister and the boy that he had met the day he got the book, they are all talking when the rich boy suddenly yells out and topples over in pain as two small horns come out of his head, a long tail with a sharp point at the end of his tail, he grows long claws before he suddenly grows a pair of pink wings. After the transformation the rich boy gets up and he asks "what happened ?"

"you changed, you have pink wings" replies his sister who is giggling.

"you also have two horns and some claws" says the sheriff's daughter.

"and a long tail" says the boy the rich boy met the day he got the book.

"wow, i wonder what i am" says the rich boy before the sheriff's daughter grabs her laptop and starts doing research. The rich boy places a glamour on his body to hide the extra features.

* * *

The moment that Harry and Kai were heading home the warrior boy in District two of Panem is in district twelve with the girl he met when he got his book, the victor of the 63rd hunger games and the victor of the 65th hunger games, the warrior boy and the girl are visiting the district with the two victors to meet the victor of the 50th hunger games.

They are walking past a bakery which they decide to enter and they see a boy that is the warrior boy's age working there alone (no-one else was in the building) and the warrior boy gets some bread. Before they leave the warrior boy yells out in pain and topples over in pain before his ears change, his hair grows longer and gets a few silver streaks, he suddenly feels like screaming which he does, shattering the bakery's windows, and gets the attention of the peace keepers who turn away when they spot something else. The baker boy asks "what happened ?"

"i don't know" replies the warrior boy before he puts a glamour on himself and they head to the victor village in district twelve to meet the victor of the 50th hunger games and the baker boy follows after his brothers arrive at the bakery. The baker boy talks to the warrior boy, the victors of the 63rd and the 65th hunger game and the girl that the warrior boy met when he got his book as they walk.

* * *

The moment that Harry and Kai were heading home the boy in the town of Rosewood is hanging out with his sister's crush, the crush's older brother and his sister's friend's older brother when he suddenly yells out in pain and topples over onto the floor before he under goes a transformation. The boy suddenly grows a pair of purple see through wings that have patterns on them and his hair grows longer with flowers within it, he also feels a strong connection with nature.

After the transformation he gets off the floor and he asks "what happened ?"

"you under went a transformation" replies his sister's friend's older brother.

"wow" replies the boy.

"your hair is longer and has flowers in it" the crush's older brother says to the boy.

"and you have wings" says the boy's sister's crush.

"i'm placing a glamour on my body" says the boy which he does before the boy's sister's crush gets on a laptop and starts researching what happened to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and tell me what you think !
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first story.
> 
> The extra guy that got a book is Simon Camden from 7th Heaven.
> 
> I'm thinking that each of the boys get six mates each instead of five.
> 
> I will start writing the first chapter for the second story soon.
> 
> Jackson, Mike, Cato, Duncan and Simon will all be in the second story with their names revealed.
> 
> Creatures:
> 
> Harry: Neko/Kitsune. Transformed.
> 
> Jackson: Angel/Werewolf. Transformed.
> 
> Mike: Nymph/Fairy. Transformed.
> 
> Cato: Banshee/Elven. Transformed.
> 
> Duncan: Cupid/Devil. Transformed.
> 
> Simon: Vampire/Incubus. Haven't transformed yet.


End file.
